Cuando todo terminó
by Angelaplace
Summary: [AU ZA/CARYL/RICHONNE] El grupo se encuentra vagando en busca de un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, después de estar al borde de morir de hambre y sed se encuentran con algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. ¿Que harán cuando sepan que ya todo terminó? [Historia situada luego de 5x10, Aaron jamás los encontró y no llegaron a Alexandria]
1. La última vez

**HOLA AMIGAS Y AMIGOS, este es un pequeño proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, hasta ahora he planificado 16 capítulos en total, pero podrían ser más o menos dependiendo de cuánto me apegue al guión. Este es mi primer fic por capítulos, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias :)**

 **Clasificación T** **por el lenguaje.**

 **Este es un fic** **CARYL** **con toques de** **Richonne** **, en un principio se ve poco romance pero luego irá en aumento. Este capítulo es algo corto también, pero es como una especie de introducción a lo que se viene después.**

 **Disclaimer:** **The walking dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

...

CUANDO TODO TERMINÓ.

Capítulo 1: La última vez.

Dos semanas, tres semanas, un mes, Rick ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, sólo sabía que casi no les quedaba agua y no habían comido en dos días. La cantidad de árboles disminuía y eso no ayudaba para nada, tenían menos protección para el frío de la noche, y el sol quemaba sobre sus cabezas mientras caminaban.

Judith tenía una reserva de agua y alimento solo para ella, no era justo, pero nadie puso objeción, ella era la esperanza de todos, la luz en medio de la oscuridad, era la hija de todos, porque todos eran una sola familia.

Se detuvieron un momento para descansar, cada día tenían menos energía para avanzar, no habían encontrado un lugar relativamente seguro en mucho tiempo, pero al menos el grupo seguía siendo el mismo, el último en partir fue Tyresse, y desde eso ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Para el mundo en que vivían era extraño, no habían visto demasiados caminantes, solo grupos pequeños cada vez más escasos a medida que se acercaban a la costa.

Habían planeado ir a Washington DC, pero luego de pasar por Richmond en Virginia, decidieron doblar a la costa. A Tara se le ocurrió que cerca de la playa podrían encontrar un barco abandonado, que en el mar estarían seguros, y aunque su tono fue infantil, les pareció una buena idea, después de todo ¿qué más podrían perder? debían intentarlo, era su última esperanza.

Cayó la noche y el grupo se acomodó para dormir, Rosita y Glenn hacían la primera guardia porque Maggie necesitaba dormir más, ella ya no haría más guardias nocturnas, así lo decidieron luego de saber de su embarazo. Cuando les contó tenía mucho miedo, pero Carol tomó su mano para tranquilizarla y le dijo que todo saldría bien, y aunque nadie les podía asegurar realmente eso, ella le creyó, sus ojos azules le miraban con tanto cariño que todo lo que decía parecía ser verdad.

Esa noche estaban muy cansados, la falta de comida hizo que el frío los golpeara con el doble de fuerza. Se acurrucaron todos juntos, espalda con espalda para mantener el calor, Daryl como siempre se encontraba detrás de Carol, ya no era extraña su cercanía para el grupo, ni para ellos dos. Los brazos del hombre rodearon la pequeña cintura de la mujer, reducida aún más por la falta de comida. Carol se estremeció al contacto. Ese hombre la hacía sentir, aún cuando el mundo le había quitado todo rastro de emoción. Pero este no era un buen momento para los sentimientos, no era un buen momento para el amor.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Daryl apretándola un poco más contra sí.

\- Tenía, gracias por darme calor - susurró Carol mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

\- hmm - respondió él con un gruñido.

Carol pensó que podía ser producto del sueño, pero en el momento en que lo miró creyó ver un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas que la hizo sonreír. Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetó firme sus brazos en su cintura.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo estaba buscando algo para comer, sin mucho éxito, cuando Carl llegó corriendo donde Michonne y Rick que hablaban sobre las rutas a seguir mirando un mapa.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó jadeando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Carl? ¿Estás bien? - habló un asustado Rick mientras Michonne los miraba con preocupación.

\- En-encontré un grupo... son del ejercito, y tienen unas armas que nunca había visto en mi vida - dijo el muchacho tratando de recobrar la respiración.

\- ¿Armas? Tenemos que estar alerta - dijo Michonne con seguridad.

\- Es verdad, avisemos al resto, y mantengamos vigilado a estos tipos, con suerte podremos tomar algunas de esas armas - habló Rick seriamente.

Designaron parte del grupo para la vigilancia, y el resto se escondió. No eran muchos, así podrían ser más silenciosos, Carol, Rick, Michonne,Abrahamm, Sasha y Daryl observaban desde una roca a unos 80 metros de un campamento militar que acumulaba cuerpos de caminantes a montones con una red y lanzándoles una especie de líquido limpiador. Otros 5 caminantes se acercaron a un solo uniformado que con un arma extraña parecida a una bazuca les disparó un gas verde. Rick y el resto de los presentes vieron boquiabiertos cómo los caminantes caían uno a uno al contacto con el gas extraño.

\- Jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera sé que tipo de arma es esa - habló Abrahamm tratando de contestar a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

\- Apenas tocaron esa mierda, malditos cabrones - dijo Daryl con voz ronca.

\- Parece que han estado usando ese gas para pelear contra los caminantes por un largo tiempo... con razón no habíamos visto ninguna horda, esta área ha sido limpiada por esos tipos - reflexionaba Rick tratando de dar una explicación racional a lo que veían.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes, salgan de ahí! - grito un hombre por detrás de ellos.

\- Solo estamos buscando comida - trató de apaciguar las cosas Carol.

\- Eso es mentira señora, nos estaban espiando, los hemos estado vigilando desde hace 10 kilómetros, ustedes son inteligentes, hemos visto muy pocos grupos como el de ustedes, la mayoría se rompe después de sufrir ataques, ustedes son fuertes, aunque traen un aspecto terrible - dijo otro hombre que también les apuntaba con un arma.

\- ¿Quiénes son y qué están haciendo con los caminantes? - preguntó Michonne.

\- ¿caminantes? - bufó el uniformado - ¿en serio les dicen así? bueno, me parece lógico ya que es lo que hacen: caminan. Nosotros y el resto del planeta les llamamos zombies - rió entre frases el hombre más joven.

\- No importa como les digamos, ¿quienes son? ¡respondan! - gruñó Sasha en un fuerte tono serio.

\- Mi estimada dama, yo soy Dave, y este muchacho es Ethan, somos parte del Ejercito Especial de Emergencias de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas - se presentó el hombre mayor bajando su arma.

\- ¿Están tratando de acabar con los caminantes? ¿Saben que si morimos regresaremos como esas cosas asquerosas?, ¿aunque no nos hayan mordido? - preguntó Daryl.

\- No gracias a esta maravilla de la tecnología bioquímica señor de la ballesta- dijo el militar más anciano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo saben? - dijo el joven armado, a lo que Rick, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Sasha y Abrahamm se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

\- Ya casi no hay zombies, en casi todas partes del mundo - sonrió el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Rick abría unos enormes ojos mirando a Michonne tratando de procesar lo que escuchó. El resto también escuchaba confuso.

\- Lo que escuchaste, ya todo terminó amigo -

...

 **Díganme que les pareció el inicio. Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana :)**


	2. Adiós Apocalipsis

**Quiero mandar un Saludo a vane1980, AntoDixon, y a los que comentaron de forma anónima, gracias por sus reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: The walking dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll||ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|||ll||

CUANDO TODO TERMINÓ

Capítulo 2: Adiós Apocalipsis.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿ya no habrán más caminantes intentando comernos? - preguntaba Tara a Abrahamm.

\- Así es -

\- Y no tendremos que buscar refugio ni comida - habló Tara con incredulidad.

\- Cierto - respondió Abrahamm antes de darle un gran mordisco a su pan.

\- Y volverá todo a normalidad... los hospitales, los bancos, el comercio... -

\- Mmm supongo que si - dijo Abrahamm con la boca llena de comida.

\- Todo a su tiempo señorita - interrumpió Ethan, el joven oficial, colocando una bandeja con más comida en la mesa del hambriento grupo de sobrevivientes.

\- El chico tiene razón, no hace mucho el planeta completo era un caos, no creo que la civilización se pueda reconstruir de la noche a la mañana - afirmó Rick sin quitar la vista de su plato de comida.

\- Aún así es una buena noticia, es una lástima que los demás se hayan ido antes de que esto terminara - dijo Michonne recordando con tristeza a quienes murieron en el camino.

Un minuto de silencio se formó sin previo aviso en la mesa, cada uno recordaba a sus seres queridos, su familia, sus amigos...

Tyresse, Beth, Bob, Lizzie, Mika, Hershel, Andrea, Merle, Lori, Dale, Sophia...

Ellos se merecían vivir este momento, haber estado aquí y ahora, saber que todo acabó, que podrían vivir una vida tranquila.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Carol, trató de contenerla, pero la maldita escapó de su ojo sin avisar. Daryl la observó con atención, cada movimiento que hacía, cada gesto de su rostro, sabía que estaba pensando en Sophia. Estiró su mano un poco para quitar la lágrima con el dedo, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarse, Daryl asintió y puso su mano junto a la de ella bajo la mesa, no la tomó de la mano, solo la dejó ahí, rozando levemente la de ella en una muestra de cariño. Carol agradeció el sutil gesto de su amigo, y rodeó su dedo meñique con el de él.

\- Grupo, supongo que tienen preguntas, háganlas en orden y las responderé todas - Dave rompió el silencio que se había generado.

\- Yo tengo una ¿qué es esa bazuca con esa cosa verde? - preguntó interesado Abrahamm.

\- Es una de las armas que nos dieron para exterminar zombies, no es una bazuca amigo, es un compresor de gas, nos dieron a cada grupo del E.E.E. este tipo de armas, lo interesante es que el químico no mata a los zombies, sino que los desactiva, es increíble - contestó Dave a lo que todos oían con atención.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros cuando estemos muertos? ¿regresaremos? - dijo Sasha.

\- El mismo químico nos lo inyectaron hace 5 meses, hace 20 días uno de nosotros falleció en un accidente y solo murió, incluso le hicimos un servicio fúnebre y jamás se convirtió - respondió el uniformado.

\- ¿Nos inyectarán esa mierda también? - preguntó Daryl.

\- jajaja, sí amigo, los llevaremos a la central, ahí podrán ser atendidos por médicos, hay camas, comida, agua y seguridad. Estarán muy bien ahí por un par de semanas - contestó Dave con una sonrisa.

Aunque habían pasado varias horas desde que Rick Grimes y su gente se enteraron de las buenas nuevas, estaban lejos de bajar la guardia. Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas situaciones y personas caídas los volvieron escépticos. ¿Qué tal si esto era otro engaño? ¿Otra cruel mentira como el Santuario en Terminus? No podían arriesgarse, Rick no podía poner en juego la seguridad de su familia una vez más...

Dave lo supo, lo vio en los ojos del Sheriff, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la desconfianza, la sangre de sus seres queridos derramada en su mirada, en la mirada de todos en realidad. No quiso arriesgar a sus hombres, este grupo era peligroso, serían capaces de exterminarlos a todos si así lo creían necesario, por lo que tomó un camión él solo y les ofreció llevarlos a la Central de Refugiados. Si iba solo él, no se sentirían amenazados.

No fue fácil convencerlos de ir con él, pero esa misma noche llegaron a la Central, era un edificio improvisado en la ciudad con una enorme cantidad de personas, habían médicos y enfermeras por todas partes atendiendo a las personas. El hombre jefe del Ejercito se despidió de ellos y les deseó suerte en su nueva vida. Porque así era, podrían volver a vivir, y al fin dejar de solo sobrevivir.

Ya registrados en el edificio, un médico los revisó uno por uno chequeando el estado general de salud del grupo. Todo era muy extraño y rápido, tuvieron que anotar sus nombres y números de identificación en una hoja para el registro de sobrevivientes, Rick registró a Judith, pero no pudo recordar su fecha de su nacimiento exacta. En ese momento recordó lo que Bob le había dicho una vez y sonrió, la burocracia jamás iba a desaparecer.

Luego de la revisión individual les designaron un par de habitaciones para descansar, las camas eran incómodas, los colchones viejos y las cobijas escasas; sin embargo, jamás habían dormido con tanta comodidad, ni siquiera en la prisión, se sentían de verdad seguros ahora. Y lo mejor fue que esa noche se quedaron dormidos con el estómago lleno.

\- Hey, pss, Michonne, despierta - dijo Rick en susurros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Caminantes? - despertó sobresaltada la samurai.

\- No, todo está bien, te quería mostrar algo - sonrió a la mujer.

Rick señaló una de las ventanas, y ella lo siguió, miraron a través del cristal y lo que pudo ver la dejó sin palabras.

\- Es increíble, están reconstruyendo la ciudad, las personas en la calle van tranquilas, incluso he visto varios niños caminando en esa dirección, debe haber una escuela - decía el Sheriff con los ojos iluminados como nunca antes.

\- Esta parte del país fue limpiada, o al menos eso fue lo que escuché anoche -

\- ¿Cuanto crees que se demoren en limpiar Georgia? - soltó Rick mirando el horizonte a lo lejos.

\- Buenos días - saludó Carol mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo más? - cuestionó Grimes.

\- Lo mismo que nos han dicho, todo es verdad, están exterminando a los caminantes alrededor del planeta, el Centro de Control de Enfermedades de Francia fue el último en pie y hallaron la manera de acabar con ellos. Hace un par de días comenzaron con la limpieza en Atlanta, dicen que fue una de las ciudades más afectadas del país, pero que no van a demorar mucho tiempo en restablecer los servicios - dijo Carol con una sonrisa al final.

\- Entiendo, es solo que esto es tan difícil de creer - dijo Rick mirando a través del cristal a las personas que pasaban por la calle - ya es hora de bajar la guardia - habló mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de una semana el número de Refugiados había superado las mil personas, pero la comida y el agua jamás les faltó. Muchos grupos tuvieron que ser tratados por psicólogos y psiquiatras después de pasar por el infierno en el que vivieron. El grupo de Atlanta no fue la excepción. Rick y en especial Carl, trataron la muerte de Lori. Abrahamm la de su esposa e hijas. Maggie inició un tratamiento para enfrentar la reciente muerte de toda su familia. Cada uno tenía una tragedia que enfrentar, y peor aún, una oscuridad repleta de demonios internos ennegreciendo su corazón.

\- Hola, ¿estas ocupado? - habló Carol entrando a la habitación. Daryl que estaba leyendo acostado en la cama dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó.

\- No, solo estaba.. leía un libro - dijo Daryl un poco nervioso de haber sido descubierto, escondió el libro bajo la almohada y miró a Carol de pie junto a él.

\- Daryl, no es necesario que lo ocultes, es el libro que trajiste de Atlanta - dijo ella sentándose junto a Daryl en la cama.

\- La doctora Samanta me dijo que era un buen libro, que lo siguiera leyendo, para enfrentar las cosas - dijo tomando el libro otra vez, pasándolo de una mano a otra.

\- Es buena, vengo de su oficina. Estuvimos conversando sobre lo que vivimos en la prisión, también le conté lo que le pasó a Sophia... - lo miró un momento antes de continuar - me preguntó por Ed, y también por Lizzie y Mika, me dijo que le pediste que le hablara de ellos -

\- Yep - dijo tranquilo Daryl volviendo a recostarse en la cama posicionándose para leer otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Lo de Ed ya está en el pasado, ya no soy esa mujer de la cantera. Y lo de Lizzie y Mika, te dije que quería olvidarlo, te lo conté, también a Maggie y a Rick, y seguro que Michonne también lo sabe, ¿no es suficiente? - hablaba con clara molestia en su voz.

Daryl volvió a sentarse y la miró a los ojos, vio la angustia en su mirada que intentaba rehuir de la suya. El día que murió Tyresse se dio cuenta que los ojos de Carol habían perdido luminosidad, el azul cielo en sus ojos se estaba oscureciendo con cada pérdida de un ser querido, y lo peor es que ella no lloraba más, no demostraba el dolor en su alma, sino que lo iba guardando bajo llave. Él se dio cuenta, se le acercó con sutileza y logró que le dijera toda la verdad sobre las niñas, pero Carol no dejó caer una sola lágrima, era como si hubiera puesto un muro entre ella y el resto del grupo, actuaba racional, calculadora e inteligente, pero nunca dejó escapar sus sentimientos. De todos modos, no podían sacar ese tema, lo único que podían hacer era luchar por vivir un día más.

\- No es suficiente, ya no - habló Daryl en un tono serio, sin bajar la mirada, enfrentándola, acorralándola con sus palabras - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? el peligro se fue, no hay más caminantes, no hay más gobernadores, ni caníbales. No puedes escapar de ti -

\- ... - Carol no tenía argumentos contra él, la conocía tan bien, más que ella misma a veces, era cierto que siempre estaba haciendo cosas para el grupo, haciendo guardias, en carreras de suministros, matando caminantes y personas enemigas por el grupo, por su familia, eso la ayudaba a dejar de pensar en sí misma. Estar preocupada de la supervivencia, sentir cansancio, hambre, sed, todo eso evitaba que sintiera lo demás, la tristeza, la angustia, la impotencia... como también, la felicidad... el cariño, el amor...

\- Me dijiste que tenía que dejarme sentir, pero que tu no podías permitírtelo. Funcionó, estoy bien ahora, tienes que hacerlo tu también - habló ofreciéndole media sonrisa.

De pronto todo el dolor que guardaba Carol se le salió en un suspiro, las lágrimas brotaron por la orilla de sus ojos, Daryl tenía razón, no podía mantener esa pared que construyó para alejarse de las personas, al menos no con él. Era como si tuviera la habilidad de atravesarla para mirar dentro de ella. Se sentía desnuda cerca suyo.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes tanto de emociones? - sonrió entre sollozos

\- hmp, no se, parece que este maldito libro si es bueno - bromeó Daryl sacándole una risita a Carol, que a la vez hizo que él riera también.

...Luego de haber pasado casi un mes desde que llegaron al lugar, la doctora Samanta les hizo entrega a cada uno de una carta terminando las sesiones de terapia, claro que algunos la recibieron antes que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, todos la tenían. Esa mañana, un oficial se les acercó a la mesa del desayuno para darles una noticia, Georgia había sido completamente limpiado, ahora era un lugar seguro. Atlanta quedó casi inutilizable, pero estaba libre de caminantes también.

\- Tengo un último aviso que darles, tenemos ubicadas sus casas originales, están higienizadas, como todo el sector. Así que desde mañana ya pueden regresar cada uno a su hogar - dijo el uniformado mientras que el grupo escuchaba con atención y se miraban entre ellos con una mezcla de incertidumbre y felicidad.

\- Conocerás nuestra casa Judith - dijo Carl emocionado.

\- Así es, desde mañana podrán regresar a la vida que tenían antes -

|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l|l|l|l|l|ll|l||l|

 **N/A: Me demoré en actualizar, espero les haya gustado como va la historia hasta ahora. No olviden comentar y dejar sugerencias, me ayuda mucho a mejorar.**

 _En el próximo capítulo: Rick y compañía regresarán a Atlanta, cada uno a su casa ¿cómo reaccionarán al ver nuevamente sus hogares? ¿El grupo se separará definitivamente? ¿Qué pasará con Daryl y Carol?_


	3. Diferentes caminos

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! espero que este año sea increíble y esté lleno de aventuras, amor y aprendizaje, un gran abrazo a la distancia para todas ustedes :)

 **Disclaimer: The walking dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **...**

CUANDO TODO TERMINÓ.

 **Capítulo 3: Diferentes caminos.**

\- Necesito mi cuchillo, Glenn ¿lo has visto? -preguntó Maggie a la vez que revolvía las cosas en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

\- Está en mi mochila, tú misma la guardaste, ¿no te acuerdas?- respondió el surcoreano.

\- Si, verdad. Lo siento, estoy tan nerviosa -

\- De todas maneras ese cuchillo no te servirá más que para cortar pan -rió Glenn.

\- Siempre puedo usarlo para apuñalar a las tipas a las que les mires el trasero -retó Maggie con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos entrecerrados de manera desafiante y juguetona.

\- Yo sólo quiero mirar el tuyo- respondió tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra él.

Glenn había hablado con Maggie tres días atrás sobre ir a vivir con él a su departamento en Atlanta, los mismos tres días desde que recibieron la noticia de que volverían a sus antiguos hogares. Ella lo aceptó con gusto, su vieja casa en la granja estaba destruida casi por completo, y además tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos en ella. Recuerdos dolorosos para todo el grupo.

En ese día Jueves había sido planificado el viaje para los habitantes de Atlanta, para sorpresa del sheriff los sobrevivientes de aquella ciudad eran muchos más de los que imaginó. El viaje se haría en un tren de la década del 70 que habían habilitado para este tipo de situaciones. Los servicios se irían restableciendo gradualmente. Eran las 9:07 am cuando partió el tren desde Newport news con destino a Atlanta.

\- Me pregunto si estarán vivos los chicos de la escuela -habló Carl rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el tren luego de partir de la estación.

\- Algunos deben estarlo -le respondió Michonne acomodando su sombrero.

\- Estaba pensando... ahora que cada uno tendrá su casa otra vez, ya no estaremos juntos... nunca más -nuevamente Tara hablaba con su tono infantil, pero esta vez con un toque melancólico.

\- Abraham y yo estuvimos hablando anoche, ninguno de los dos vivía en Atlanta, ya saben él era de Houston y yo de Dallas. Planeamos pedir una de las casas desocupadas en Atlanta, y comenzar una nueva vida. Yo al menos no quiero regresar a mi viejo departamento, no hay nadie ahí para mi -comentó Rosita tomando la mano de Abraham.

\- A pesar de que nadie ha pedido mi opinión, y puesto que no he pronunciado palabra en las últimas dos horas, les voy a informar que yo también buscaré un lugar de residencia en mencionada ciudad -decía Eugene mientras que los demás lo miraban con cierto cansancio por su forma de hablar tan particular, Tara que estaba sentada junto a él le golpeó el brazo en muestra de cariño.

\- Yo me bajaré en Dallas, tengo familia ahí, me pude comunicar con uno de mis tíos y dos primos por medio del refugio, les quería agradecer por todo lo que hicieron por mi y desearles lo mejor ahora que las cosas por fin van a cambiar -comentó Noah, a la vez que sonreía de manera sincera.

Era cierto que se separarían, y que algunos estarían más lejos que otros, pero podrían visitarse, ese no sería un problema ahora. Pero para los miembros más antiguos del grupo, el solo hecho de vivir en casas diferentes les producía temor, una especie de dolor similar a cortarse un brazo o una pierna. ¿Podría Rick vivir lejos de Michonne? ¿Lejos de Daryl, Carol, Glenn o Maggie? Estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos. Luego de diez minutos volvieron a hablar.

\- Yo tengo un loft en el centro de Atlanta, les daré la dirección -mencionó la mujer de la katana a la vez que tomaba un cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolso.

\- También te daré mi dirección -dijo Glenn

A medida que iban pasando las horas los miembros del grupo iban compartiendo anécdotas y bromas, como nunca lo habían hecho, para algunos este viaje sería en último, por ejemplo, el padre Gabriel bajaría en Concord para ocuparse de la iglesia de la ciudad, y Sasha seguiría en el tren después de pasar por Atlanta hasta su ciudad natal Jacksonville en Florida en busca de su familia y amigos.

A pesar de esto, cada uno anotó la dirección de su casa en unas hojas para mantenerse en contacto, incluso Daryl que vivía en una cabaña sin número en un bosque de Georgia escribió las indicaciones de cómo llegar exactamente a su casa.

\- Es increíble que nunca hayamos hablado de nuestras direcciones antes -exclamó Glenn.

\- Ustedes si conocieron mi casa -comentó Maggie sonriendo a Glenn mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Nunca lo hablamos porque teníamos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos -habló Rick

\- Cuando nos conocimos no confiamos en los demás como ahora, eramos extraños tratando de sobrevivir al caos. En la granja aprendimos a convivir y en la prisión a cuidarnos las espaldas unos a otros. Nos convertimos en una familia, y entonces toda nuestra vida anterior ya no tenía importancia, el trabajo, el barrio, los vecinos... -decía Carol mirando el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

\- Hasta hoy - dijo Daryl mirando el paisaje por la misma ventana que lo hacía Carol. La observó pensativa en el reflejo por un buen rato antes de que ella girara su cabeza dándole una dulce sonrisa ¿qué haría sin esta mujer ahora?

El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente por el cristal, los minutos pasaban deprisa, ninguno quería alejarse de su familia, ya habían dejado a Noah y al padre Gabriel en sus respectivas estaciones unas horas atrás, pero solo faltaban 8 minutos para que el tren arribara en Atlanta.

Rick y los demás buscaban sus mochilas en silencio cuando el tren se detuvo, un auxiliar pasó por los pasillos avisando que habían llegado a destino. Bajaron y se reunieron para la despedida.

\- Quería darles las gracias por estar ahí, por cuidar de mi familia, por ser mi familia... -habló Rick con Judith en brazos, quien abría las manos tratando de alcanzar a Carol para que la tomara.

\- ¿Puedo tomarla? -preguntó la mujer de cabello plateado a lo que Rick asintió entregándosela.

\- Carl, cuida de tu hermana y de tu papá -dijo Michonne dándole un gran beso en la frente, miró Rick y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Daryl miraba la escena, él siempre pensó que Rick y Michonne se veían bien juntos, ella cuidaba mucho Carl y él la quería también, serían una linda familia.

\- Vamos muchachos, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca más -cortó Glenn.

\- Tienes razón, les propongo algo vayan a sus casas, y el domingo nos reuniremos, ofrezco mi casa para que tengamos una cena familiar, ya tienen todos la dirección - dijo Rick entusiasmado.

\- Excelente idea! ahí estaremos -habló Rosita.

Poco a poco se fueron del lugar, Rick, michonne y Carl con Judith se fueron hacia el norte dejando a Carol y Daryl en la estación.

\- Daryl, ¿te molestaría que fuera a tu casa un día a visitarte? -preguntó Carol mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No! -respondió demasiado rápido- quiero decir, no me molesta, anda cualquier día -terminó de hablar.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en casa de Rick el domingo -

\- Si, nos vemos -respondió Daryl, tomó su mochila del suelo y la miró un segundo antes de darse la vuelta, pero un golpecito en su hombro lo detuvo. Al momento de girarse para ver que pasaba Carol lo rodeó en un abrazo fuerte, ansioso, temeroso de soltarse. Daryl le correspondió, pero no fue como en terminus, este abrazo no era de reencuentro, sino de despedida. Una despedida temporal, pero despedida al fin y al cabo.

El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era reconfortante, ella respiró profundamente, sabía que sería dificil separarse de él, estuvo pensando en ello durante todo el camino. Daryl la escuchó suspirar y la apretó contra él con más fuerza.

\- Recuerda que nos reuniremos en tres días, todo va a estar bien -trató de calmarla.

\- Lo se. Daryl... gracias -dijo Carol separándose de él, tomó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla.

Después de esto cada uno tomó su bolsa y caminó por un camino diferente...

Carol siguió hacia el Este y Daryl hacia el Sur.

 **...**

 **N/A:** **Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior porque tuve que dividirlo en dos con el que sigue, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

 _En el próximo capítulo: Viejos recuerdos que causan nuevos sentimientos en nuestros personajes. Llega la reunión familiar en casa de Rick._

 **PD:** _Lector: ¿Cuándo subirás el capítulo 4?_

 _Yo: pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos_


End file.
